Saw II (2005)
Police informant Michael Marks awakens to find a spike-filled mask locked around his neck. A videotape informs him that he has one minute to retrieve the key from behind his eye with a scalpel, but he cannot bring himself to do so and is killed when the mask closes. Detective Allison Kerry calls Detective Eric Matthews to the scene when a message for him is found. Initially reluctant to become involved with the case, Eric joins Kerry and Sergeant Daniel Rigg in leading a SWAT team to an abandoned factory. There they find the Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer, who is weak from cancer, as well as computer monitors showing eight people, including Daniel, Eric's estranged son, and Amanda Young, the only known survivor of a Jigsaw game. They have two hours before the nerve agent filling the house they're trapped in kills them, but Kramer assures Eric he'll find Daniel in a "safe, secure state" if he simply talks with him alone. Pressured by Kerry, Eric reluctantly agrees in order to buy time for the police tech team to arrive and track the video signal. The victims - Daniel, Amanda, Xavier, Jonas, Addison, Laura, Obi, and Gus- are told by microcassette recorder that antidotes are hidden throughout the house. One of them is in the room's safe, the combination to which is "at the back of their minds" and the order found "over the rainbow". Despite a warning note, Xavier attempts to use a key on the door, and a bullet is fired through the peephole, killing Gus. After the timer expires, the door opens and the group proceeds to the basement. A tape for Obi reveals that he helped kidnap the others, which is confirmed when Laura recalls her abduction. Obi inadvertently activates the furnace while attempting to retrieve two antidotes, and is burned alive before the others can help him. Later, Jonas leads Daniel, Amanda, and Laura to a room that Xavier and Addison break into, which houses an antidote behind a steel door and a syringe-filled pit containing the key. Xavier, the intended victim, throws Amanda into the pit instead. She manages to retrieve the key, but Xavier fails to unlock the door in time and abandons the group out of frustration. Meanwhile, Kramer passes the two hours with both idle and cryptic conversation with an increasingly frustrated Eric. Kramer eventually reveals the motive behind his "games": after learning he had cancer he attempted suicide by driving off a cliff but survived and found a new appreciation for life; with the time he has left, he hopes to inspire the same appreciation in others, by testing their will to live. When the tech team arrives, Kramer reveals that all the current victims, aside from Daniel, were framed by Eric for various crimes, and should his identity be discovered Daniel will be in great danger. At Kerry's suggestion, Eric destroys several of Kramer's documents and sketches, though Kramer doesn't appear to care at all. In the safe room, Xavier discovers a colored number on the back of Gus's neck and realizes that one number from the combination is written in colored ink on the back of each of their necks. Now desperate for an antidote, he kills Jonas and begins hunting the others. Laura succumbs to the nerve gas, having been more affected than the others, and Amanda and Addison abandon Daniel after learning his identity, though Amanda returns after finding Jonas's body. Addison finds a room with a glass box containing an antidote, but her arms become trapped in the razor blade-lined sockets, and Xavier leaves her to die after reading her number. Amanda and Daniel flee to the safe room and find a tunnel that leads to the bathroom from the first film, which still houses Lawrence Gordon's severed foot and the corpses of Adam Stanheight and Zep Hindle. Daniel collapses inside just before Xavier finds them. Amanda points out that he can't read his own number, but he cuts the skin from his neck. As he moves to kill them, Daniel slashes his neck with ahacksaw, having feigned collapse. Having seen Xavier chasing Daniel, Eric assaults Kramer and forces him to take him to the house. Kramer's sitting area turns out to be an elevator, which they use to leave the factory. The tech team tracks the source of the video to a similar but different house, where Rigg and his SWAT team finds VCRs playing previously recorded images, revealing that the events in the gas house took place before they raided the factory. The factory's timer expires and a large safe opens, inside which Kerry finds Daniel bound and breathing into an oxygen mask. Unaware of any of this, Eric enters the house alone and eventually locates the bathroom, where he is attacked by a pig-masked figure. He awakens to find himself shackled at the ankle to a pipe, and a microcassette recorder beside him reveals that Amanda has become Kramer's protege. She appears in the doorway and seals the door, leaving Eric to die. Outside, Kramer hears Eric's screams and slowly forms a smile.